How We Met
by Wild West10
Summary: Today, we had a fight and our friends took us separately to see how we met in the first place. If you want to know how we met, read this story.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious T.V Show or some of the ideas in the story.

**A/N: Please review and please vote on the poll AFTER you read the story! ;)**

**POV: Jade**

Today me and my boyfriend Beck had a big fight because I saw a picture of him with a different girl, a popular girl.

She was Taylor Swift.

It took all my friends to hold me back. He said it wasn't what it looks like but the proof was all in the photo. He said that she was just in yoga class and the paparazzi was just taking pictures and they posted it.

My friends took me and Beck separately to see how we met in the first place and I guess you are wondering how me and Beck met too?!

I guess no one remembered.

Well here is my side of the story: On mine and Beck's first day at Hollywood Arts I was the mean girl as you all know, but there was the popular guy; Beck as you all know. Girls always crowd around him and fight for him. I didn't really care about him. I had a no dating policy.

One day, when I was at my locker, I found Beck texting away, it was probably his girlfriend and I was so surprised because Beck finally found a girl. He would usually just let all the girls crowd him and praise him, but from the looks of it is was probably, almost 100% sure it was his girlfriend.

The next day, I sat with my friends at lunch and since Beck was my friends friend he got to sit at our table. There was no more room next to my friends so he had to sit next to me.

Everyone knew I have NEVER been out on a date before, so all the guys tried asking me out to see who I would say yes to, which was quite random, and it took very long because they were scared of me. I kept denying because of my no dating policy, even Sinjin tried but of course I said no, who in the right mind would!

One day, Beck tried to ask me out and all I said was, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No, what made you think that?", he replied.

"I saw you texting.", I said.

"It was my friend, so do you want to go out?", he asked.

"No", I replied.

"Why?", he asked.

"I have a no dating policy.", I replied as I started walking away.

The next few days he started texting me and calling me, I wondered who gave him my number I bet it was Andre because they are best friends. I was so annoyed, I finally texted him yes. He said he would pick me up at 7pm and I gave him my address.

The next day at 7 when he picked my up, I was amazed at his car. When we reached the restaurant, we picked a table and started to order. Once we got all the food, we started to eat and Beck tried to talk to me but I ignored. He kept repeating the questions over and over I was so annoyed that I just answered them.

He started off with, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Black", I replied.

He asked a few more questions and when it was 9 we decided to go home.

He dropped me off and he went home. I thought that he would do something else before he went home, but I guess he didn't and I was glad.

The next day, all everyone was talking about Valentine's day which was in a 2 weeks, and the student council was organizing it and selling cards, chocolates, roses, and tickets to the Valentine Day dance. In Sikowitz's class, he organized a school play about Valentine's day and we had to present it on Valentine's day, which was on Friday at 8pm in front of the school. He put all the parts in a basket and walked around a little. He first came to Beck and he picked Jake, husband of Katelyn, father of Anna and Josh. Then he came to me, I prayed that I didn't get Katelyn. I picked out of the basket very carefully, and guess what I got, Katelyn! I was screaming in my head! Then he came to Cat, she got Anna. Finally Andre, and he got Josh. I asked him what the play was about. He said that the husband and wife had a fight, the children tried to get them back together, and in the end the husband and the wife got back together by remembering all the good times they had together and they kissed.

I liked the beginning when they had a fight, but not when the children tried to get them back together and they kissed!

The next day, we had to practice for the play and it did not go so well, I got the fighting part like a natural because I didn't like him, but not the rest!

I kept screaming because I didn't want to kiss him but everyone was telling me that I had to kiss him so the play would go on. I was glad Tori wasn't there. Everyone knew that I do what I want so I asked Sikowitz if I HAD to be the wife or if I can be Anna or nobody at all, but of course he said NO! I was so mad I could just take my anger out on everybody!

The next day we tried the play out again and it didn't go well again, so Sikowitz said if I don't try and do it good, them he will lower my mark to a D or F. I couldn't let him do that, my parents were already mad at me, especially my dad!

So I tried my best. Sikowitz said I did better but I had to make it more believable that I love Beck but I don't, at least I didn't have to kiss him YET.

It was now 1 more week till the play and dance. We were almost ready for the play. My role was now believable, so all I had to do was now kiss Beck. I thank Sikowitz that he said that I only had to kiss him when we did the actual play in front of the school and I was glad that I only had to kiss him 1 time, Sikowitz also said that in the play if I did a good job of making my role believable and kissing him properly that he will raise my mark to an A+. I was glad because it was already hard to even make my role believable because I don't even like him a tiny bit.

The next day, Beck asked me to the Valentine dance. I of course said no. He kept texting me that night as usual so I texted him yes because he can be so annoying!

The next few days we practiced and practiced, I finally did it good for Sikowitz and I had to do it just like that this Friday which was TOMORROW!

The next day, which was Valentine's Day, I found my locker full of roses and chocolates, I even found a teddy bear that said I love you when you pressed it. I knew it was from Beck, it even said from Beck. This evening will be the worst night ever because I have to do the play and kiss Beck and after the play I have to dance with him.

In Sikowitz's class, we practiced the play and it was perfect.

The rest of the day passed and it was now the evening.

"Give it up for Sikowitz's play!", introduced the principal.

"Hey where were you?", I asked Jake.

"Oh, no where", responded Jake.

"Oh, really, you expect be to believe that?", I said.

"Mommy, daddy, please don't fight!", said Anna and Josh.

"Well, your father here is a liar!", I said sounding really mad.

"Look, the traffic was very slow", Jake said calmly.

"You liar, I can't take you anymore!", I shouted and walked out the door.

"Daddy, where's mommy going?", asked Anna and Josh.

"I don't know but I better go and find her, you guys stay here, okay?", Jake asked.

"Okay", responded Anna and Josh.

Jake went to where he thought he would find me which was the garden where we first met.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, I went to get you a box of chocolate, Happy Valentine's Day", said Jake as he showed me the box of chocolates.

"I'm sorry that I was screaming at you, thanks for the box of chocolates and Happy Valentine's Day too", I said as I took the box of chocolates from him.

"I love you!", said Jake.

"I love you too!", I said.

And we kissed. When we kissed it felt magical and I actually meant it. After that we started dancing in the night. Then we started dating.

I was also happy because Sikowitz said that my mark is now an A+.

** THE END!**

"So that's my side of how I met Beck and started to date him", I told Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie.

"Wow", I did not remember any of that, said Cat and Andre.

"Well, let's go and see Beck so we can hear his side of the story", Tori said.

"Let's go brother!", said Cat giggling.

"I'm not your brother!", said Andre.

"Yes, you are", said Cat.

"That was just a play", said Andre as their voices were drowning in the the room.

I decided to go home, I had a long day, so now it was Beck's turn to have his long day with Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie.

**A/N: Read the next chapter to find out Beck's side of the story! Please vote on the poll now and please leave a review! ;)**


End file.
